The light that will keep you safe
by OncerSwarekJateGrantGscout22
Summary: Post 2x06. Emma had had her bad share of nightmares but this time there was a light keeping her safe. Charming family fluff. May add a 2nd chapter! Rated to be safe. I do not own Once.
1. Chapter 1

**The light that will keep you safe**

**Post 2x06. Emma had had her bad share of nightmares but this time there was a light keeping her safe. **

**So after 2x06 and the story about Charming lighting a candle for Snow to chase away the nightmares, I couldn't help myself to make an Emma/Charming, family fluff with this line. Might be a second chapter later**

**Emma might seem a bit out of character, or maybe not. I am not sure…**

**As always, mistakes are mine... **

It had been horrible. There was blood everywhere. The corpses of people she had now come to love. David and Snow. Henry. Even Neal even though she had thought she had long forgotten about him. All were dead.

She did not scream. And if she did she didn't even realize she had, but her parents were staring at her. Henry was shaking her so she would wake up "Mom? Are you okay?"

Emma gasped "I'm fine" her mother smiled at her but Charming seemed distraught. He had now noticed how Emma and Snow shared their own language. Much to the one he now he constantly shared with his grandson. "Bad dream". Henry turned to Charming. "I know what might help!" Henry jumped out of bed and headed to the kitchen, opening the fridge. Charming smiled as he saw him carrying the glass of milk over to the nightstand besides Emma. She shivered at the thought of who had done that for her when she was younger. It started with… she didn't want to think about him. Not the man who had abandoned her and Henry to their luck. The man that promised her they would always be together. Maybe that was why she had a hard time trusting her father, she of course had embraced him as for who he was but their relationship was stranded and she knew it hurt her father that she couldn't be honest or open to him as she was to his wife. He understood of course.

"It'll make you feel better." Henry smiled handing her the glass. "Drink it slowly" Emma smiled and took small sips. Snow turned to Charming who was still standing far away.

"Hang on" her mother said "I think your father might have just the thing…" She trailed off and shared a knowing look with Charming. He was hesitant at first but then nodded, stepping slowly into the room; he picked up the candle and a match.

"It's not as good as Henry's idea but" Charming smiled at his daughter. Emma ceased an eyebrow.

"A candle?" She asked. "How does that help?"

"It works every time." Snow smiled up at Emma "Trust me."

"Yeah it really does. I used to have nightmares while you guys were gone and Gramps made it all better afterwards" Henry beamed at her.

"There." Charming smiled and placed the candle back in place. "Now you just need to close your eyes"

"Do you want to tell us what you saw?" Snow asked Emma after a moment. She knew Charming was a bit worried about his relationship with Emma.

"I don't think I can" Emma said. "I don't want to cause you guys' nightmares." The others smiled reassuringly

"It will help you fall back to sleep." Her father said crouching down on Henry's side of the bed.

"I saw death." Emma told them, scanning each of them in the eye. "All of you…"

"Hey." Snow said. "We are not going anywhere"

"I know…" Emma smiled. "Hey it was just a bad dream, right?" Henry smiled at her and then at his grandparents.

"Right" Snow said touching her cheek slowly. "Now we all should try and get some sleep" Emma nodded and covered herself and Henry with the covers, she finished the glass of milk and placed back on the nightstand. "Good night"

"Night Gramps." Henry smiled when Charming brushed his head softly. Emma watched the easy interaction between Henry and her father. He smiled up at her and took her hand gently, he squeezed it gently and then let go. That was enough for now.

"Sleep tight." Charming told them both. Emma smiled.

"We love you" Snow brushed Emma's cheek and covered them back up with the quilt making sure they were tucked in.

"Love you too" Henry smiled and turned to his side. Emma did the same and listened to her parent's steps back up. She lay there. Looking at the ceiling. Her father really did live up to his name. She would forever be grateful to her dad for taking care of Henry. Keeping him safe. She turned at the live flame burning.

And for the first time in a long time she slept.

* * *

**There! How did I do? I think I kind of love Henry's dad now... I will be sure writing some stories... yes, the inspiration bug... Now I see why Emma is so hurt, and then... It was all August's fault... well I so want Neal and Emma to make up! It can still happen right? **

**I loved the fact that Emma just hugged her mom when she was down. Awww **

**anyways... enough... Thanks for reading. **

**Would love some reviews if you get the chance :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**The light that will keep you safe**

**Post 2x06. Emma had had her bad share of nightmares but this time there was a light keeping her safe. **

**So after 2x06 and the story about Charming lighting a candle for Snow to chase away the nightmares, I couldn't help myself to make an Emma/Charming, family fluff with this line. Might be a second chapter later**

**Emma might seem a bit out of character, or maybe not. I am not sure… **

**Chapter two has a bit more fluff because I am weak for it! **

**Chapter 2:**

Emma woke up as the light hurt her eyes. She wasn't sure what time it was. It had been the best sleep she had had in… forever. She was so relaxed that she even ignored the fact that her parents had sort of tucked her in last night. No. they had tucked Henry in. not her.

She put on a sweater and slippers and made her way downstairs. She stopped a moment to watch her parents. They were talking in hush voices and Snow had tears in her eyes. Henry remained quiet as he too paid attention. He hugged his grandmother and whispered something in her ear. She smiled.

"Morning" Emma said softly.

"Hey" Snow said cleaning her eyes. "How did you sleep?"

"Better than in a long time" she smiled at her father. "Nice trick"

"Thank you" he said "I am glad it could help" That was it. Snow made French toast and all of them sat down to eat.

"So gramps?" Henry asked. Emma and Snow looked at each other. Henry was a natural. "Are we going to go check on the horses today?" David winked at Snow.

"Yeah well Henry…" His grandfather. "I was actually thinking, how about you take Emma there? So they can get to know each other"

"Yes!" He said excitedly "You are going to love him Mom!" He said "he still hasn't told me I can ride him, but I know he will soon" Emma ceased an eyebrow at her father. He shrugged. "Thanks for breakfast!" Henry broke into a run into the bathroom.

"That kid" David said. "He is been waiting forever to introduce you to his horse"

"I bet" Emma said. "Are you sure you don't want to come?" the question took Charming by surprise but he composed himself quickly.

"Maybe later" David said. "I have to finish some paperwork at the station so you can get your job back… speaking of which" David stood up and reached to the top shelf above the sink. He turned to Emma "This is yours" He handed her the badge. "Welcome back"

"Thanks" Emma smiled at her father. "I better go get ready so we can get going"

"Yes, we should probably hurry as well Charming" Snow said "I want to meet with the boys before you go to the station."

"So what do you think?" Henry asked Emma when they arrived at the stables. "I still haven't named him yet, I was wondering if you wanted to help me?" Emma's smile was wide.

"Sure kid" Henry hurried over to his horse and grabbed the brush.

"Hey there buddy" Henry smiled at the horse as he jumped on the stool. "This is my mom"

"Nice to meet you" Emma smiled. She was a bit edgy about touching him.

"It's fine" Henry said softly. "He likes people" Emma patted the horse softly. Her eyes drifted to the horse next to it. Henry noticed this.

"That's Gramps's horse" Henry said. "He came over with him"

"Did he…?" Emma began "Did you like being with him?"

"Yeah." Henry said. "He is really cool! He took care of me and taught me a bunch of things. But I am glad you and Snow are back though, I was really worried"

"Sorry kid" Emma let go of the horse and leaned against a door.

"He calls me kid too" Henry said "Sometimes. I guess it made me feel weird at first because, you called me kid, but I guess that made me realize how much alike you guys are"

"We…" Emma trailed off. "He is really something isn't he?"

"Yeah and he missed you a lot" Henry said. "He doesn't know that I know but I used to listen to him talking to you and your mom. I guess he had dreams but they were different than mine. He just wants a chance to get to know you"

"I know." Emma admitted "Me too, but…"

"It was the same when I first found you. Or when you first really got to know your mom, just take it slow, be friends. He loves you." Henry's words burned within her. She knew it. She knew her father had risked all he had to keep Henry safe. To keep her safe. She knew he loved her.

"Hey." She came into the station with Henry close behind. James was still going through some papers. "Where's Snow?"

"Hey" Her father said softly. "How is he?"

"He's good" Henry smiled referring to the horse. "Can't ride him just yet though"

"Patience." James said. "You are almost there kid" Emma smiled at the nickname. He almost said it the same way she did. Creepy. "Tell you what? What if lunch? Snow's already at the dinner.

"Yes!" Henry said "Come on!" He dragged Emma along, walking with her father close behind.

"Quick question." Emma said. "Do you actually pay anymore?"

"What do you think?" Her father smirked.

"You are joking!" Emma laughed a bit. "Seriously?"

"Granny doesn't let me go without paying Emma" His daughter went red. "I guess being royalty doesn't work the same here."

"You clearly haven't met Prince William" Emma said under her breath. Charming glared at her. "Never mind, let's go."

* * *

"You are getting there." Snow whispered to James while they sat at a stool at Granny's after lunch. He turned around from watching Emma and Henry talk to Ruby and Granny. "You just keep being you. She might open soon enough."

"You really think so?" Charming asked taking her hand. "I just want her to know how much I love her"

"She knows it Charming; she just has a bit of a hard time showing it" Snow said "Just give her time. "And that was what he would give her.

That night, he couldn't sleep. He had a bad feeling about something. He got out of bed carefully, covering Snow and placing a kiss on her forehead. He climbed down the stairs slowly. He went to check on the door. The medieval lock August had installed seemed to do the trick. He leaned against the kitchen counter. Taking a deep breath, he walked over to Henry and Emma's room, carefully making his way over the bed, he watched them, he brushed Henry's head softly. Emma's face seemed peaceful but her body said otherwise. He could see she was tense. He leaned a bit closer to her. "It's okay Emma." He touched her cheek softly. "I am not going to let anybody hurt you and no matter how long it takes me, I will gain your trust, show you that I am trust worthy to be your father" Emma seemed to relax a bit after sensing his touch. He wanted to kiss her forehead but was afraid to wake her. He turned to the nightstand where the candle from the night before was, he lighted it up. This would have to be what comforted her until she allowed him to comfort her like he badly wanted to. "I love you so much; I just want you to know that."

But for now, he would just be the light that would keep her safe.

THE END.

* * *

Hope you guys liked it! Thanks for reading and who's up for some Emma and Charming time this season? I know I am!


End file.
